


Terror in the Tundra

by Batscree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Death, Fanbabies, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Teemo and Tristana head out to the frozen lands of Freljord to obtain a hidden artifact. But while on their path to gain something, they lose something along the way. Was it worth the cost?





	Terror in the Tundra

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by making it clear that I do not play LoL, but my best friend does and she introduced me to the series. Even though the game isn't my cup of tea, I do enjoy the characters and lore. And I have a few ships within the game, one of which are a certain pair of yordles featured within this fic.
> 
> Second, with that said, I'm sorry if I make any mistakes pertaining to the lore, I mostly get my information from my friend and the wiki. If I do make a mistake, please inform me so that I can correct it.

"Are you sure this weapon will help improve your poison range or whatever?" The young yordle asked her mate, packing some extra ammo in her pack.

Her mate nodded his head vigorously, a wide smile plastered on his face. He had mentioned the mysterious weapon to her days prior and had been wanting to travel up northern to obtain it. Little was known about the weapon, aside from the fact that apparently, it had been abandoned years ago by a fello poison user and helped improve the shooting range of toxins and the like.

He of course, wanted this weapon and was willing to travel through miles of snow and tundra to get it. And he needed the help of his mate to get to it. Unfortunately, that also meant taking their three infants along since, they couldn't just leave them home alone, and they didn't necessarily trust anyone else to raise them while they were gone either. Yordles had a very sensitive lifestyle, and the thought of not being there for their kids horrified the two newly parents.

So, they grabbed a sturdy basket big enough to hold the tiny things and strapped them to Tristana's back. They'd of course take turns carrying them, but the blue female was being selfish and carried them most of the time. But Teemo made up for it by cooing at them from behind while traveling.

The trip was going fine, nothing too rough for the couple to handle. Luckily no enemies bothered the traveling family and seemed to steer clear. It wasn't till they reached the tundra lands that things took a sharp turn. It was very cold and windy, causing them to take more frequent breaks to check on the kids and rest up.

On one such break the two had found a spot that was clear from the stormy weather and decided to take a rest there. Tristana unstrapped the basket and placed it on one of the flat rocks, sighing in relief. She stretched, popping a few stiff muscles. Carrying three yordle babies sure could do a number on one's back!

She sat down, pulling out a snack and began to nibble away. Teemo on the other hand, placed his stuff next to her and went to tend to the children. He opened the top, peaking inside to see the three little bundles all curled up in a blanket. He reached inside to pull out the heated bottle they had placed in there earlier. It was cold by now and he tossed it.

"Bottle's cold." He informed her.

She gave a grunt of acknowledgement and went back to her meal. For the next half hour they rested up, playing with their kids, and feeding them. They were just about ready to pack up and move on, when suddenly, Tristana's ears perked up. They twitched at the sounds of noises in the distance. It was barely audible, but it sounded like voices. Many voices.

On alert, the two stood up from their spots and listened in the direction of the voices. They looked to each other and nodded. Teemo got out his weapons while Tristana grabbed her gun. She rushed over to secure their kids in the basket, tying it shut, checking to make sure there was no means of it being opened easily. She then proceeded to dig a small ditch in the snow to places the basket. She had heard that wild dogs would dig these to sleep in during the night to keep from freezing to death.

For now, it'll be a shelter for the kids. She placed some snow on top to hide it. Teemo, for extra measures, placed one of his mushrooms above it off to the side, in case some enemies got a little snoopy. With their weapons in hand, they headed over to the voices.

Not even ten minutes of sneaking over to the source of the sounds did they begin to hear weapons clanging against one another and battle cries echo through the terrain. It didn't take a genius to realize that a battle was being taken place. Even if the two were unfamiliar with the area, they could recognize the blood thirst of one in war.

Huge bodies towered over them, screeching and hollering insults at the other. The burly bodies took no notice of the two short yordles at their feet, half hidden by the snow. Their only focus was on the true enemy at hand.

Teemo and Tristana looked at one another, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that the winter beings weren't a current threat to them, and indulging in their private battle would only threaten their mission at hand. However, the battle appeared to be moving, getting rather close to their trail and hidden kids. 

Deciding that there was no reason to pick a fight with the others, they turned to head back to their minicamp sight to collect the infants and move on ahead. Not even a few steps into their retreat, one of the winter soldiers nearly stomped down on the female yordle. She yelped, pushing herself to the side in an effort to dodge the unintentional assault.

The soldier didn't even notice her small frame and continued his attack on the other soldier, roaring in anger. The two giants began to stomp and trudge closer to the two panicking mates. Tristana couldn't even pull her cannon out to aim, constantly moving left and right to dodge. Teemo on the other hand, switching to defense mode, took aim and shot a dart at the male who nearly crushed his mate.

The man grunted, placing a hand to the spot the dart lodged itself in his skin. His head spinned and he faltered backwards from the enemy he was fighting. The other, seeing the opportunity, was about to take advantage of the other's vulnerability, but was stopped when the same dart found itself piercing him as well.

Within seconds the two men's world was spinning and they couldn't see. What had just attacked them and why did they feel so ill and weak? Teemo smiled at this and reached to grab the female's hand and lead them out of there as quickly as possible. There was no time to waste, they needed to head back and get the others out of here before the two males decided to search for whatever caused their poisoning.

But upon returning, they saw more of the winter soldiers in battle similar to the other two, right, above, their, kids. 

Tristana's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Teemo clutched his blowgun, eyes darkening. Without warning, he headed into the action, mushrooms and darts in hand. Tristana followed suit, her cannon behind her. While her mate's focus was on poisoning all those idiots, her only focus was on getting to their kids in fear of them getting crushed.

She had never seen him so angry before. Sure, it was nothing new to see him attack mercilessly in battle. It was not unknown that he seemed to change when he reached battle, but... This time was different... He actually looked, evil. Like, legitimately evil. Not like he has in the past, but, she actually was slightly afraid of him right now...

While she worked her way through the crowd to the basket, the soldiers all were yelping and grunting when mysterious darts were being fired from nowhere and piercing them. They all soon started to feel ill and slowed down their fighting, looking around for the source of the disturbance. Unknownst to them, a very pissed off father was poisoning them all, hidden in the snow underneath them.

Tristana wasted no time focusing on the others and darted towards the ditch, dodging any misplaced feet above her. She quickly made haste to dig up the basket. She took notice to the mushroom no longer being there, indicating someone had indeed gotten too close for comfort. Hopefully that scared them off quick.

She pulled the basket from under the snow, quickly latching it onto her back before, no time to check the three yordles. She called to Teemo, already heading away from the battle.

"Teemo! No time to waste, let's get out of here and head to a safer area!"

It took a minute for the male to respond, too engraved in giving these fools a taste of true terror, but he finally ceased his assault on the confused mass and followed suit. But before even taking two steps, something in the snow caught his eye and he halted. His eyes widened when he saw small turfs of fur in the snow, surrounded by all too familiar red liquid.

Shaking, he drew closer to the small spot. Bile rose in his throat as the smell hit him. In a tiny heap in the cold ice, lay a frail body, crushed to death, its head and chest caved in, blood collecting around it. It was almost unrecognizable, if it weren't for the turfs of light blue fur, clumps of which were missing.

He stood shaking above the mangled carcass, not knowing what to do. He couldn't even comprehend what this was and what was happening. The body wasn't moving, and it wasn't breathing. Its blood shot eyes stared blankly up at him, empty of all life.

His teeth clenched as he scooped up the broken body ever so gently, afraid that it'd crumble more than it already has. He cradled it, ignoring the drums of war in the background, and the blood that began to soak his hands and fur. His child, his poor innocent child, so full of life and promise, was dead in his arms, and there was nothing that could be done.

 

~oOo~

 

Tristana panted breathlessly, she had ran for who knows how long and was exhausted. She sat down in the soft snow, unlatching the basket from her once again. Taking a minute or two to breath, she finally sat up to open the basket back up, only to find that it was already open. And that upon peaking inside, all she saw, was the blanket.

Her breathe hitched and she began to hyperventilate. No, no no, nonononono no no NO NO! She held her pounding head, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. 

"No no no..." She began to chant over and over again. "No no no no no no..."

This can't be happening, this cannot be happening, not to her, not to their kids. She began to rock on her knees, trying to calm herself down. She shook her head, the tears finally falling.

"Nooooo..."

She sniffled, disappointed in herself for crying. There's no crying in war, even if it is family related. And what would Teemo think? She had to be strong, strong for him, strong for their kids.

Another figure began to make its way over to her. It slowly came into view and she sat up, hope in her eyes when she saw that her mate was carrying something. She rushed over to him, a smile on her face. But her smile soon faltered and she slowed down her pace. 

When the shape in his hands came into view, her tears began to fall again. A whole new feeling of fear hit her and she fell to her knees again.

"W-What about the other two?"

He shook his head. He sat down in front of her, handing their child over. She took the bloody infant in her arms. She let the tears flow now. There was no denying it. They had failed their kids. They weren't able to save them and made the mistake of leaving them alone, unprotected.

Teemo wasn't crying like her. He was furious. Furious at those monsters for what they did to such an innocent child, furious that he couldn't slaughter all of them, but most of all, furious at himself for failing as a father. He should never have brought them here, he shouldn't have left them there alone, he should of done something, anything, to save his children.

He wanted to go back there and finish them off, but a sound caught his ears and he listened. There was a soft squealing a few feet away. He looked to the source of the sound towards the discarded basket. Curiously, he walked over to the basket, picking it up.

He inspected the basket and peered inside to see the blanket moving. Eyes wide, he reached to the very bottom and grasped the moving lump. He gently pulled it out to reveal one of their kids, squealing and whining for his parents. Hearing the sound of her child, Tristana turns towards her mate and son and stood up.

She rushed over to them to see the squirming child in her mate's arms. Fortunately the child was alive, but unfortunately, he appeared to be damaged in his left eye and ear, both slightly bleeding. But he was alive and still breathing and that's all that matters.

They never found that mysterious weapon, and they lost a life that day. Another was damaged but still alive, and the other, was never seen or found. Teemo and Tristana don't talk about that day, even now that their son was grown. They buried their other child when they returned home and moved on. They can't help but wonder what happened to the third child. But truth is, they're afraid to find out.


End file.
